


Excuse Me While I Fanboy

by ereshai



Series: Various Prompt Fills [43]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (which one depends on how you want to interpret it), Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: Ransom finally meets Tater officially.





	Excuse Me While I Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "You’re supposed to talk me out of this.” Ransom and Holster and [this](http://tronnies-art-blog.tumblr.com/post/150929830421/pretty-sure-its-just-hero-worship-holst-dont) picture by [tronnies-art-blog](http://tronnies-art-blog.tumblr.com%22) on tumblr.

Ransom took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “You’re supposed to talk me out of this,” he told Holster. “Talk me down, bro. I’m freaking out.” He started pacing again, until Holster caught him by the shoulders.

“It’s gonna be all right, Rans. You’ve met Mashkov before, remember? You’ve got this.”

“Fleeing in full fanboy panic does not count as meeting him.” Ransom dropped his head on Holster’s shoulder. “Oh fuck, he saw me in your ratty Bruins tee. He probably thinks I’m a Bruins fan.”

“You are a Bruins fan,” Holster reminded him. “Wait, why were you wearing my Bruins tee? You’re going to wear the luck out of it.”

Ransom ignored that last bit. “Tater doesn’t need to know that, Adam. Anyway, I’m a Falconers fan, too.”

Holster sighed. “There, there,” he said, rubbing his hand up and down Ransom’s back. He was being only slightly sarcastic. “Look, Mashkov’s a good guy, which you would know if you would have come out of the attic when he was at the Haus. He won’t care that you like the Bruins.”

“And the Falconers,” Ransom insisted.

“Uh-huh. How you doing? Ready to go?” Holster put his arm round Ransom’s shoulders and turned him slightly. "Because Jack’s waiting to take us in.”

Ransom straightened up and smoothed down the front of his shirt. “Do I look okay?”

“Yeah, except for those fucking salmon shorts.” They started walking toward the door where Jack was waiting for them.

“Fuck you, you love them. You wear them all the time.”

They argued about the shorts all the way to the rink, where Tater was waiting by the home bench.

“Zimmboni, hi! Friends are ready for tour?” Tater put his arm around Jack’s shoulders. “And then after tour we are having pie? B promise blueberry.”

“Yeah. Bits is coming up after his last class, so he’ll meet us later. You remember Holster, I mean Adam, right?”

Tater held out his hand to Holster. “Yes, I am remembering very well. Easter not so long ago. Very good Easter eggs at Samwell, I am thinking.” He winked at Holster as they shook hands.

“Good to see you again, Tater.”

“And Rans- Justin. I don’t think you saw much of him, eh?”

Ransom glared at Jack, then took Tater’s outstretched hand in both of his own. “Tater. Alexei. Mr. Mashkov. It’s an honor to officially meet you. I’m a big fan.”

“You call me Tater, okay? But we meet already. You run away very fast.”

Ransom’s cheeks heated. “I, uh- There was- It- Stuff. Things.”

“I think I am knowing your hat more than you,” Tater said with a grin. “Thank you for letting me borrow.”

“Anything you want. Anytime. Seriously.”

“So, we do tour, then we getting to know each other. Sounds good?”

“Sounds great.”

“So first I am showing you…” Tater led them toward the Falconers’ locker room, talking all the while.

Ransom started to follow him and Jack, but he stopped when he caught the grim look on Holster’s face.

“You okay, man? What’s wrong?”

Holster shook his head. “Just a little headache, Rans. I’ll be fine. C’mon, we’re missing the tour.”

It was Ransom’s turn to put his arm around Holster. “We can do this another day if you’re not up for it, Holtzy.”

Holster smiled. “Nah, bro, it’s nothing. We’re here. Let’s do this.”

“Yeah, bro! This day is gonna be ‘swawesome.”

“Yeah,” Holster said weakly. “’Swawesome.”


End file.
